worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
World University Foundation
Please donate to World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org Mission: World University & School's mission (http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University - like Wikipedia with MIT Open Course Ware), in reaching out to the entire world, is to provide a free, wiki-based education platform for knowledge generation, and, through facilitating the development of broadband worldwide, to make our service accessible to under served parts of the world. The WUaS mission is thus to facilitate all levels of teaching and learning opportunities (and future degrees) through an open, editable wiki in all languages, nation-states and subjects with great universities, and for One Laptop per Child countries and everyone. Welcome to World University and School, a global, virtual, open, free-to-students, university and school, - with MIT-centric, Creative Commons' licensed, degrees planned e.g. bachelor, Ph.D., law, M.D., & Music School, as well as I.B. diplomas - and which engages great universities', such as MIT, Ivy League Schools, Stanford, U.C. Berkeley, Oxford, T.U.M., Sorbonne, L.M.U., Juilliard Music School, Cambridge, Collège de France, Cal Tech, B.T.U., University of Chicago, etc., free, online, CC, content. WUaS is like Wikipedia with MIT Open Course Ware, and is especially for the developing world, and for everyone. WUaS is planning to be in all 7,106+ languages and 242+ countries; Wikipedia, by way of comparison, is in 285 languages. Add your course or class here now, and take any course or class you want. World University and School will be in all languages and subjects, focusing, to begin with, on the countries that One Laptop Per Child is also engaging - e.g. Rwanda, Ethiopia, Colombia, Haiti, Mexico, Peru, USA (Birmingham, Alabama), Uruguay, Afghanistan, Mongolia, Cambodia, & Papua New Guinea +. We need your help. Please support the World University and School Foundation by donating today. The planned World University and School Foundation, will be a nonprofit charitable organization dedicated to the development, growth, and distribution of free, teaching and learning content, and to making available the full content of this wiki-based (to start) university and school to the developing world, and everyone, free of charge. We're seeking to build an endowment of U.S. $1.5 million (in 2009 dollars) in the next 10 years. Quaker-informed World University and School engages Friendly, monthly, business meeting process in which you are welcome to participate. Here's how: "ACCESS to Business Meeting Online Monthly at WUaS" - http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/2012/12/wuas-business-meeting-online-access.html. Giving to World University and School How to Give to World University and School: Giving (with Paypal and credit card giving options): http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschoolEndowmentCampaign.htm Planned Giving (with Paypal and credit card giving options): http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschoolPlannedGiving.htm Association for World University and School Planned Giving Donors' Club at World University and School Capital Campaigns at World University and School $100,000 Capital Campaign at World University and School for 2012 $125,000 Capital Campaign at World University and School for 2013 Trillion Dollar Capital Campaign at World University and School (for an online WUaS, as a kind of online Harvard / MIT, in all 7,106+ languages and <242 countries, with free, MIT OCW-centric, CC, online, bachelor, Ph.D., law and M.D. degrees in many, many countries and languages). Giving Circles at World University and School Acknowledgement of Giving to World University and School Gold Giving Circle at World University and School Silver Giving Circle at World University and School Bronze Giving Circle at World University and School Plans for World University and School Master Plan Business Plan Marketing Plan WUaS Monthly Business Meeting World University and School's Board of Clerks / Directors / Trustees Gantt Galloway, Pharm.D. (USA, English): http://www.linkedin.com/pub/gantt-galloway-pharm-d/0/3a7/616 Larry Viehland, Ph.D. (USA, English): http://www.chatham.edu/physics/facultydetails.cfm?FacultyID=63 World University and School's General Board of Clerks / Directors / Trustees Tito Dimas Atmawijaya (Indonesia, Indonesian): http://www.linkedin.com/profile/view?id=45562960 Stefanos Kapetanakis (Greece, England, Greek): http://www.linkedin.com/profile/view?id=90181173 Daniel Kottke (USA, English): http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniel_Kottke Juan Manuel Méndez Rey (Spain, Spanish): http://www.linkedin.com/profile/view?id=109733657 Govindan ("Govind") Nair (USA, Australia; English, French, Spanish, Standard Malay, Bahasa Malaysia/Indonesia): http://www.linkedin.com/in/govindnair99 World University and School's Advisory Board World University & School's Clerk / Founder / Facilitator / President Scott MacLeod (USA, English, German); Scott MacLeod's M.A., D.R., research focuses on the anthropology of information technology and counterculture. He's taught "Society and Information Technology" on Berkman Island (not on Harvard University's faculty) in Second Life, and on Penn State Isle in Second Life as a Penn State University instructor. He's taught both anthropology and sociology in real life at Chatham University, at the University of Pittsburgh, and at the University of California - Santa Barbara, at Penn State - New Kensington, and at UC Berkeley. He's currently writing an ethnography of Harbin Hot Springs in northern California, with a virtual world aspect, and developing World University and School (like Wikipedia with MIT Open Course Ware - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects - and - http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm). Personal web site: http://www.scottmacleod.com World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare (not endorsed by MIT OCW) - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and has been a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity through November 12, 2012, and is re-instating its 501©(3) tax-exempt status, as of September 2013, effective 2010. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 International (CC BY-SA 3.0) - https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/ . The World University and School program is not endorsed by MIT or MIT OpenCourseWare. WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org/ Thank you!